chapter one muggle and malfoy
by FutureMrsDracoMalfoy
Summary: a muggle girl accidentally end up in hogwarts. her and draco fall in love but he does not know right now that she is a muggle...
1. muggle and malfoy

Angelique was 14 years old, she lived in Paris France and she was very pretty but a bit too involved in her dreams and fantasy books. She hadn't very many friends, except for a girl named Lafayette, a girl with thick black glasses and dark brown hair. Angelique did not really believe she was beautiful. She never really thought about it. Angelique was a pretty girl though although she did not know and none of the other kids at school seemed to notice her. She had medium length light brown hair and hazel eyes. Angelique was sitting at a table with her friend Lafayette when a popular girl her age walked by and blurted out a remark. But she was used to it. It wasn't as bad as other things people have said to her. It was the last day of school. Angelique had received her yearbook and she had no more than twelve signatures by the end of the day. Her friend Lafayette had signed her yearbook as well as her teachers and a few kids from drama club and a kid who wrote "keep up the daydreaming. Hopefully you'll become a fairy and get a pet unicorn." This offended her but she ignored it. She walked home that afternoon. She was glad it was summer. Her and her father would be visiting England that summer, and then when she comes back she will spend the rest of the summer with Lafayette. Early the next morning her and her father headed for England. They stopped in London and decided to take the train to Surrey. Angelique walked with her father and saw some strange looking figures. People in robes and pointed hats, It was the most peculiar thing she had ever imagined. She saw many boys and girls around her age wearing robes and pushing trolleys with owls and other pets and a trunk on it too. She was looking at a red haired family all dressed in shabby robes walking in a group. Except for two red headed twins leading the way a little too far ahead. She was walking and watching at the same time as they passed. They were a little behind her and she couldn't help nut notice a boy walking with them who stood out because he did not have red hair like the others but he had messy dark brown hair and round glasses and a strange scar almost in the shape of a lightening bolt on his forehead when suddenly she crashed into a wall. But what she did not know was that she did not really crash but she walked through platforms 9 and 10 and ended up in a completely different place, which was now surrounded by the strangely dressed people. 


	2. muggle and malfoy

Angelique was 14 years old, she lived in Paris France and she was very pretty but a bit too involved in her dreams and fantasy books. She hadn't very many friends, except for a girl named Lafayette, a girl with thick black glasses and dark brown hair. Angelique did not really believe she was beautiful. She never really thought about it. Angelique was a pretty girl though although she did not know and none of the other kids at school seemed to notice her. She had medium length light brown hair and hazel eyes. Angelique was sitting at a table with her friend Lafayette when a popular girl her age walked by and blurted out a remark. But she was used to it. It wasn't as bad as other things people have said to her. It was the last day of school. Angelique had received her yearbook and she had no more than twelve signatures by the end of the day. Her friend Lafayette had signed her yearbook as well as her teachers and a few kids from drama club and a kid who wrote "keep up the daydreaming. Hopefully you'll become a fairy and get a pet unicorn." This offended her but she ignored it. She walked home that afternoon. She was glad it was summer. Her and her father would be visiting England that summer, and then when she comes back she will spend the rest of the summer with Lafayette. Early the next morning her and her father headed for England. They stopped in London and decided to take the train to Surrey. Angelique walked with her father and saw some strange looking figures. People in robes and pointed hats, It was the most peculiar thing she had ever imagined. She saw many boys and girls around her age wearing robes and pushing trolleys with owls and other pets and a trunk on it too. She was looking at a red haired family all dressed in shabby robes walking in a group. Except for two red headed twins leading the way a little too far ahead. She was walking and watching at the same time as they passed. They were a little behind her and she couldn't help nut notice a boy walking with them who stood out because he did not have red hair like the others but he had messy dark brown hair and round glasses and a strange scar almost in the shape of a lightening bolt on his forehead when suddenly she crashed into a wall. But what she did not know was that she did not really crash but she walked through platforms 9 and 10 and ended up in a completely different place, which was now surrounded by the strangely dressed people. 


End file.
